


Cinnamon Swirls

by PrettyYoungKing, yasminkhxns



Series: Yaz Got Buns Hun [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And I'm not sorry, Bakery AU, F/F, Fluff, Series rating is subject to change, Slow Burn, and by fluff i mean its tooth rotting, because that's what we all needed, thasmin, this is a bakery after all, this is legit so much fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyYoungKing/pseuds/PrettyYoungKing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/pseuds/yasminkhxns
Summary: Yasmin Khan had been on her shift at Betty’s Bakery for around two hours when the jingle of the bell on the shop door signalled the entrance of a new customer.





	Cinnamon Swirls

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bakery AU me and some peeps from the thasmin discord had the idea of! It's honestly took a while to get something for it out but I'm honestly so excited to work on this series it's so much fun!
> 
> Shout out to Vix for coming up with the name of this work, I couldn't have thought of anything better.
> 
> I hope you're ready for the Doctor and Yaz to be gay slow burn disasters because I sure am!

Yasmin Khan had been on her shift at Betty’s Bakery for around two hours when the jingle of the bell on the shop door signalled the entrance of a new customer. An eccentric looking blonde woman walked in swooshing her long grey cost. Underneath she wore a navy shirt with a rainbow stripe across the chest and blue culottes that were held up by a pair of mustard yellow suspenders. She was accompanied by a dark-skinned lad who seemed slightly familiar. She assumed he would be a similar age to herself, and a much older man with grey hair, dressed in a shirt cardigan. They made quite the trio.

 

The woman was clearly the leading the conversation Yaz noticed as she rolled out the dough in front of her, watching as she wildly gesticulated through their conversation, pulling all sorts of facial expressions that Yaz had to admit she found quite amusing. Yaz decided that the woman’s hilariously out of control arms were warrant enough for her to sneakily eavesdrop on the trio’s conversation. It was the old man she heard speak first and he didn’t sound like he was from Sheffield, more like London.

 

"I just can’t believe after that whole ordeal with those fish things your first thought was, ‘I want pastry.’"

 

"And what’s wrong with that Graham? I thought you’d be the last one to be complaining about food." Definitely very Northern, Yaz mentally noted.

 

"Alright alright, I ain’t complaining. I’m just saying, after seeing all that disgusting goo and slime my stomach feels a bit funny."

 

"Well suit yourself, I’m starving!" The woman turned to face display of fresh pastries and gestured towards it. ‘You want anything Ryan?’ Ryan? The name began to trigger an old memory in the back of Yaz’s mind, but she couldn’t quite place it yet. Ryan, spoke up then,

 

"Hmm.. yeah actually. Let me take a look." He leaned down to observe the display and Yaz took that as her queue.

 

"The cinnamon swirls are our speciality here." She spoke up with a wide grin on her face as she leant against the counter. All three of them turned to face her then, a grin lighting up on the blonde woman’s face.

 

"Awww brilliant! Love a cinnamon swirl me, can’t remember the last time I had one." She shifted her gaze to Ryan. "Reckon it was about 500 years ago." She turned back to look at Yaz then, "Anyway, I’m definitely having me one of those. Actually, not one, five please! Ryan? What about you?"

 

"Errm, just a sausage roll for me thanks."

 

She looked over her shoulder to older man then. "Graham?"

 

He seemed apprehensive for a moment before he spoke up. "Oh go on then, get me an apple danish."

 

"I knew you’d get something Grandad, you legit cannot say no to food." Graham went to retort, but knew his Grandson was in fact right.

 

Yaz sorted out their order and took it over to the till ready for them to pay. She tapped in the prices and informed the blonde of the total. "Right! That’ll be £3.50 please." The woman’s face reddened slightly in embarrassment as she turned to the old man, Graham.

 

"Ah, yes. Sort of forgot money was a thing again. Got any cash?" Ryan shook his head and chuckled into his hand at his friend’s mistake, but also at Yaz’s confusion. How do you forget money, exists?

 

"Flippin heck Doc the pockets on that coat of yours are massive. How don’t you have any money?" The woman simply shrugged, Graham sighed. "Right then give me a minute." Graham dug into his pockets and pulled out a handful of change and started to count it out. The woman turned back to Yaz then, realisation on her face.

 

"Oh! I never introduced us, silly me. This is my fam, Ryan and Graham, and I’m the Doctor."

 

Yaz raised an eyebrow at that. "Doctor who?"

 

The blonde grinned. "Exactly! Anyway, I never asked your name either, how rude of me. I’m a bit socially awkward you see."

 

It threw Yaz off slightly with the way the woman’s eye bore into her with genuine curiosity and it was only then that Yasmin realised just how attractive this woman was and it took her a second to regain her composure. "I’m Yasmin, Yaz to my friends." They were interrupted then by Graham handing her the change.

 

"There you go love, exact amount." Yaz quickly recounted to double check, even though she was sure Graham was right. When he was, she popped the change in the till and handed the Doctor their treats.

 

Yaz smiled at the Doctor. "Here you go. Enjoy your food!"

 

"Well if these are as good as you say they are Yaz you might see me again. Bye!" And with that the fam left the shop all waving goodbye, which Yaz returned. Yaz stood there for a moment, comprehending the flutter in her stomach that the Doctor had left her with.

 

* * *

 

Sure enough, just under a week later, the Doctor was back in the bakery again though she was on her own this time round. The rush of blonde hair was the first thing that Yaz noticed, lifting her head from where she was plaiting some bread to the view of a sunshine smile that could compete with the brightness of the actual sun the sky.

 

"Morning Yaz! Tell you what, I had to come back and get me another one of those cinnamon swirls, they are absolutely fantastic!"

 

"I’m glad you like them! How many this time then?" Yaz asked expecting to have to bag another five.

 

"Just the one this time please Yaz, never eat too much in the mornings. My days usually consist of lots of running you see." The Doctor scronched her face much to Yaz’s amusement. "Eating too much makes me feel a bit sick." The admission was a little confusing for Yaz, who looked over the Doctor’s attire again and questioned why she would be running about in clothes like hers. But the Doctor still seemed very eccentric to the brunette so she let it go for the time being.

 

When the Doctor paid, she actually had money on her this time, gently placing the coins in Yaz’s hands, the electricity sparking between the two women’s fingers and sending a rush of warmth to Yaz’s stomach. As Yaz placed the coins in the till, she decided to ask the Doctor a question that had been playing on her mind since she first met the woman.

 

"So, Doctor, what are you actually a doctor of?"

 

The Doctor looked in thought for a moment, "Everything!"

 

The Doctor’s answer threw Yaz off completely. "Everything?"

 

The Doctor opened up her paper bag and took a bite out of her pastry, humming in enjoyment. "Well, medicine, science, engineering, candy floss, Lego, philosophy, music, problems, people, hope. Mostly hope." The woman ended her list with a warm smile that did seem to emanate hope as she continued to munch on her pastry.

 

Yaz was taken a back. How could someone be a doctor of candy floss? The woman in front of her was only becoming more mysterious with every encounter. When it was clear that Yaz was still in a bit of shock of the Doctor’s statement, the blonde decided to fire a question back.

 

"What about you Yaz? What do you get up to when you’re not busy making these wonderful pastries?" She took another bite.

 

Yaz was surprised the Doctor cared enough to ask a question back but answered regardless. "Oh, I’m at Sheffield Hallam University. I’m doing my degree in Professional Policing! In my second year at the moment, so this job’s just paying the bills really." Yaz’s enthusiasm for her course rubbed off on the Doctor immediately who was quick to reply.

 

"Policing? Brilliant! Very brave of you Yaz, I knew you were smart, I could tell. I know these things. I am Doctor after all." She winked. The rush of compliments made Yaz’s ears burn as she ducked her head so as to avoid holding the Doctor’s intense gaze for too long.

 

"Well, I best get going. The boys will be wondering where I’ve got to! I’m sure I’ll see you very soon Yasmin." The Doctor turned to leave when Yaz called out to her.

"Khan!"

 

"Huh?" The Doctor turned back to face Yaz again.

 

"Yasmin Khan. That’s my full name. In case you wanted to know."

 

The Doctor smiled in a way that made her whole face soften and Yaz’s heart flutter. "Yasmin Khan." The Doctor tested the name on her tongue, face breaking out into a grin. "That’s a brilliant name." The Doctor reached out for the door handle, jingling the bell as the door opened. She looked back at Yaz one last time. "Bye, Yasmin Khan." The Doctor was gone then, leaving Yaz flustered with how her name sounded in the Doctor’s voice. She was truly captivated by the enigmatic woman.

 

* * *

 

Following their second encounter, the routine carried on. The Doctor would come into the bakery at least once a week and always orders a cinnamon swirl and occasionally a cup of tea when the bakery started serving hot drinks, the boys very rarely joining her. The two women would chat every time, getting to know more about each other, though its usually the Doctor learning more about Yaz. Yaz quickly learned that the Doctor sure can talk, but never about herself, something the young brunette felt she wanted to change.

 

It’s a Tuesday afternoon when the bell above the door jingles just as Yaz finishes arranging her display. "Just a moment." she murmurs as she wipes a small dusting of icing sugar off the glass. "Alright." She says with a grin, glancing up "How can I hel-"

"I need as many espressos as you’re legally allow to give me." the Doctor rushes out, hair windswept and clothes rumpled. Yaz blinks. Then scowls.

 

"I can’t possibly let you drink that much caffeine!"

 

"Oh! Its not for me! You see there’s this _really_ deadly virus, especially bad for you humans and-" she’s cut off by a cup being thrust in her face.

 

"Honestly Doctor, you’re lucky you’re my favourite customer." And while her expression is exasperated, her tone is fond.

 

The Doctor clutches at the cup with both hands, eyes wide and ears burning, "Oh." She breathes out, "You’re uh, you’re my favourite as well." And with that she’s gone with the swish of the door and a flutter of her coat.

 

Yaz’s cheeks heat up in realisation of what she just said to the Doctor and what the Doctor said back. She was pulled out of her Doctor induced daze by the irritated cough of an old lady who the Doctor had butted in front of. Yaz took a moment to let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding and turned to face the displeased old lady with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that miss, what can I get you?"

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go! The first work in this series and there is so much more to come. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Massive shout out to everyone on the gc for this work, this wouldn't be happening without everyone's contributions <3 
> 
> ((side note: Yaz's uni course actually exists at that very university. Was a very lucky find when googling police degrees in the UK!))


End file.
